


Two is better than one

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Double Penetration in One Hole, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Castiel, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: When Castiel went over to his boyfriends' home to go over the vacation plans, he hadn't expected this...Square filled for the spnkinkbingo: Benny/Cas/Dean





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Benny/Cas/Dean
> 
> Unbeta'd

**Two is better than one**

 

Castiel didn’t know how he ended up with two amazing boyfriends. Normally, he wouldn’t be doing that much on a Saturday but Benny and Dean had persuaded him to come over to their apartment to talk about their plans for the holidays, and somehow it didn’t take them that much to get them naked on the bed.

 

Castiel found himself sandwiched in between Dean and Benny, slowly being undressed by the both of them. The men were not even trying to be as dominant as they usually were, which could only mean that this was, in fact, spontaneous, and for once not a planned scene. Cas, however, had already anticipated his boyfriends wanting to do something, and for quick access, he had prepared himself before leaving the house. No, he didn’t think that Dean or Benny had any ulterior motives in inviting him over, but he just knew the two of them: they always ended up in bed. Or in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or on the couch. Or that one time against the front door – the one with the window right in the middle.

 

When Cas was fully undressed, he reached out to Dean to start unbuttoning his shirt, but Dean batted his hand away and tsked.

 

“No sweetheart,” he said. “Today, we’re taking care of you.”

 

Benny hummed in agreement. “We only need our cocks today, and we can get those out ourselves. You just lie back and relax – it’s going to be tough on you.”

 

Castiel looked at them in confusion. It sounded like they actually had something planned out – but they always talked about those plans beforehand… He was very confused, and Benny picked up on that soon.

 

“Don’t worry, chère,” he soothed. “We aren’t in a scene. You can use your safeword if you need to, but this is not something in our usual setting.”

 

It didn’t really soothe Castiel at all, with Benny being that vague, but he just accepted it. He trusted his boyfriends completely, and if they said nothing was wrong and he had no need to panic, he would believe them (of course). He settled further up the bed and allowed Dean to guide his ass to rest on a pillow while Benny stood up from the bed. Dean whistled when he saw the pink plug in Cas’ ass, which got Benny to look over as well. Whatever Benny was doing, Castiel couldn’t see it, and it made him curious as to what was going to happen even more.

 

“We won’t need the dildo, Benny,” Dean said, voice rough with arousal. “Cas has already prepped himself.”

 

“Did he take the biggest one?” Benny asked, sounding excited. Castiel was still not sure what was going on, but the voice in his head kept whispering _double penetration, double penetration, yes we’ll get both of them tonight_ , and yes. Castiel really wanted that.

 

“Yes. Right, Cas?” Castiel looked up, startled away from his thoughts when he was addressed, and couldn’t answer right away.

 

“I’m sorry, sirs,” he said demurely. “Could you repeat the question?” Months of subbing for Dean and Benny had taught him that the best way to get what he wanted (in this case the question), was to address them as politely as possible.

 

“We are not in a scene, you don’t need to be so formal,” Dean reminded him. Dean’s little sigh at the honorific had betrayed how much he liked the sound of it, though. “Anyway. Benny asked if that’s the biggest plug we own. The one that’s up your ass,” Dean clarified. He knew that Castiel easily shifted into subspace even though they weren’t in a scene, and when he’d just come back he always needed extra clarification on questions.

 

“It is,” Castiel said, voice soft.

 

“Was it easy to get in?” Benny asked.

 

Castiel thought for a few seconds. “I had to stretch myself, took me a few minutes, but then it was easy.” He looked at Dean and Benny in turn. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Because I wanted to gauge how relaxed you were before, to see if you were maybe up to having the both of us inside of you today,” Benny answered. Castiel truly liked the honesty with which Benny finally answered his question, and he couldn’t hold in the moan at Benny’s words. It was exactly what he wanted.

 

“Words, Castiel,” Dean said, slipping into his Dom voice easily. “Would you like that?”

 

Even though they really were not in a set scene right now, Castiel couldn’t do anything but listen. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

 

“Tell us what you want,” Benny said sternly. “Dean should have made himself clearer.”

 

Their dynamics had always been interesting: Dean was certainly a switch, even though he always liked to portray himself as a manly masculine man and a Dom to Cas, to Benny he was still submissive. Benny was the Dom to the both of them, even though right now, both Benny and Dean had those Dom-vibes Castiel always enjoyed. So Castiel just followed their command.

 

“Please, sirs, I want both of your cocks inside of me.” Castiel licked his lips, wondering if he should have made clearer _where_ he wanted them. He decided to be better safe than sorry. “Both of you in my ass.” He heard Dean swallow and he knew it would only be a matter of time before Dean was inside of him. He was always the first one to give in – and Castiel was right.

 

“Come here,” Dean breathed, and Castiel rolled over willingly, straddling Dean. “Do you know what you’re doing to me, Cas? Huh? Do you have any clue?”

 

Of course Castiel did, but it wasn’t the answer Dean wanted or needed, so he remained silent. Benny came forward again, and Castiel saw that he had been working his cock over with the lube they always used. He was probably keeping himself hard all that time, and now, it was showing: his dick looked red and angry, and Castiel couldn’t wait to get it inside of himself. Castiel didn’t know what exactly he was expecting, but Benny pulling out the plug probably wasn’t it. He whimpered at the loss of the full feeling, but Dean was quick to thrust into the now available space.

 

Castiel moaned at the feeling of Dean’s cock filling him up, and he was glad that he had the forethought to lube up his asshole very generously. Otherwise it probably would have hurt. Now, Dean’s cock was just a small burn going in, which had to do with the speed rather than the lack of prep work. Castiel saw Benny look over and leaned over Dean to allow the other man a look at his asshole.

 

Benny was quick to start preparing for another dick in his ass, and while the stretch hurt, Castiel was moaning when Benny inserted the second finger alongside Dean’s cock. Dean wasn’t small, but compared to Benny… anything was small compared to the size and girth of Benny’s cock, and Castiel was sure that he was going to feel it later on. Now, however, with Benny starting to scissor, he knew that he would be gaping in a few minutes, and that it would be easy for Benny to slide inside without a second thought.

 

Benny finally deemed him ready after taking four fingers, and generously applied lube to his cock and Cas’ asshole before sliding in. Dean groaned at the feeling, and with how tight he was holding on to Castiel’s hips, Castiel knew that Dean was close already. The logistics of having two dicks inside of him were still baffling to him, and he was glad that Benny just took to thrusting in and out. Both Dean and Benny were moaning and groaning at the tightness, and Castiel was feeling so good…

 

It didn’t take long for Dean to come, and the feeling of Dean’s come leaking out of his ass combined with the feeling of Benny’s cock still sliding in and out of the mess inside of him tipped Castiel over the edge, and he moaned filthily while kissing Dean to keep himself slightly muffled. He loved the feeling of come in his ass, and if he hadn’t just come, the feeling of Benny coming inside of him, too, would have given him another orgasm. Benny pulled out, too, and took the wet towel from the floor to start mopping up their mess.

 

“What did you think?” he asked Castiel and Dean, and they both just nodded.

 

“It was amazing,” Dean said with a blissed out sigh. “I don’t think I can come again for a few hours.”

 

“Great,” Castiel sighed. “It was great. Can we do that again?”

 

“Not for a few hours, but after? Yeah.” Benny kissed the both of them softly. “For now, just rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
